summers_solacefandomcom-20200214-history
Draconic
"Ah remember th’ first dragon ah fought ‘ere in Throntodur. Flew right outta th’ abyss itself n’ tried t’ make the city its nest before we could take it down. Bloody thin’ burned down ‘alf a stone city!” -Late Dwarven King Fror Description: * These are the fearsome scaled reptilian-like apex predators of the world. Often surviving centuries or more before someone hunts them down, they grow ever more stronger the longer they live, and most possess some sort of intellect akin to the more humanoid races. While many are predatory, there are others who choose to side with civilization and possess capabilities to shape change. List: [[Draconic Template|'Draconic Template']] "Quote/Loretext" - Speaker Black Manakete "Before man, dragons ruled both the land and skies as kings. Some men wished to become them. If only they knew what monsters they would become.” -Mysidian Summoner Drakes "...is that a dragon?" "Seems more like a prototype to me.." - Silly Human, and Silly Human Scholar * Behavior/Habitat: 'Usually found in the highrises, high caves, and mountains of the land, there are various different types of drakes- ranging from fire, ice and even earth, along with just normal plain old "wind" drakes. You can expect each in their general element, along with being high up in altitude. * '''Coloration/Features: '''Depends on the type, but you can expect their coloration to strongly give away what type of basic element they give off- red and orange for fire, white and light blue for ice, etc. * '''Height/Weight: '''10-15 feet in tall when standing on both legs, upright, and 1000-1500lbs (450-680kg), tail length averaging about 5 ft, with wingspans of 15ft. * '''Senses: ' ** '''Smell: '''Strong, sneaking past it would likely require some sort of scent that is vaguely similar to the environment they reside in. ** '''Eyesight: '''Average, they can see as well as the day to day human. ** '''Hearing: '''Strong, making loud noises within perhaps 100-200ft of where they are say, sleeping will cause them to immediately awaken. ** '''Other Senses: '''None. * '''Abilities and Defenses: ** Breath Attack: All drakes have some sort of breath attack aligned with their element, ice being an ice breath that can immediately induce freezing/frostbite, and fire ones clearly having a fiery, burning breath. ** Scales: Similar to that of most dragons, drakes have tough, metallic like scales that will deflect at least a few attacks, acting as a natural armor. These will regrow over long periods of time. Beneath the scales lies soft flesh just like any other beast, however. Hydra "Draconic abominations that roam the deep underground" * Behavior/Habitat: 'Hydras are extremely territorial and are almost never seen to co-exsist with other creatures, let alone new people to their nests. If you see a Hydra, even a wounded one, assume it will do whatever it can to get you to leave. Hydras tend to hide themselves within caves and live a solitary lifestyle, killing many beasts that would otherwise bother towns and cities. * '''Coloration/Features:'Hydras are most often a blue colour with green highlights, but they can come in many colours, from fearsome red and black to stealthy gray with ore patterns. When it comes to notable features, imagine a massive dragon the size of a two story house, then give that thing 3 heads with frills and red eyes that see right through you. * 'Height/Weight: '''14-16 Feet tall/18,000-24,000lbs./ 21-23 m long * '''Senses: ' ** '''Smell: Above avrage, with all its heads its hard to hide your scent ** Eyesight: Very good, they can see magic so most ways of hiding fail. That along with multiple heads make it near impossible. ** Hearing: Hydra's live in deep caves and are used to silence, any sound that disturbs that echos back to them. ** Other Senses: Hydras have a poor sense of time passing and will wait for years for someone to come out of cover. * Abilities: ** Bad Breath- The hydra is a draconic creature and as such has the ability to breath dangerous forces from its mouths. Noxious gas, but some can extend this to elemental breaths (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, ect). ** Tail Whack- Hydras are typically slow creatures but their in combat speed of swiping and clawing can be quite fast. ** Wizard Eyes- Hydras are highly magical creatures and can see when abilities using Mana, Spiritual or Deific energies are used. ** Regen Nerf- The most famous trait of a hydra is its regeneration, any wound will be healed quite fast and they are highly resistant to poison. A hydra can even regrow a head, and to protect itself the number of heads will duplicate, growing two for each one thats cut off. While this makes the best even more powerful, it comes at the cost of needing more sustenance, making it more aggressive, likely to attack beings outside of its territory.